Naruto:Sting Of The Dead Shadow
by TitansOfWar
Summary: After rescuing Sasuke,Kyuubi gives her place as Kyuubi up and Naruto is reborn as the grandson of Sting and Undertaker.You flame,you get cussed at.


Disclaimer:RUN!

ScorpionKing12:HOW THE HELL'D YOU GET US IN THIS SHIT!

PsycoJuggalo:I DON'T KNOW,JUST KEEP RUNNING!

SK12:I'M TRYING!SUN OF A BIATCH!

PJ:I DUN WANNA DIE!BUT I DO WANT A PIE!

SK12:LESS HUNGRY MORE RUNNY!

PJ:I HAVE AN IDEA!

SK12:WHAT!

PJ:YOU STOP AND LET THEM CATCH YOU AND I'LL GET YOU HELP AFTER I EAT SOME STEAK!

SK12:FUCK YOU!

PJ:I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!

SK12:NO TIME FOR RISE AGAINST!AND HOW DID YOU GET US IN THIS MESS!

PJ:I FORGOT TO SAY WE DON'T OWN NUTIN'!

Note:This story starts around 1989

Note Number two:We ain't following the usual age span

Prologue:Capturing the Uchiha,Death,Rebirth and The Shadow

~Intro~

Naruto Uzumaki and his long time rival Sasuke Uchiha had a historical,dramatic and very climatic battle at the VOTE or Valley Of The End. And as the debree,dust and smoke settled,it showed the victor to be our favorite orange clad ninja. Smiling victoriously,Naruto picked the raven headed boy up onto his back and carried him out of the deep valley,back through the thick,lush forest and down a long narrow dirt road until the village gates finally came into view. Smiling even more,the boy hastened his speed to reach the village faster.

Half way there his mind went into over load,him thinking that he would finally gain the admiration of the Shinobi,the civilains,his comrades,his Hokage Tsunade Senju,his Sensei Kakashi Hatake,but most of all,his long time crush Sakura Haruno. But instead,his sensei rushed to him,took the Uchiha and darted off in the direction of the hospital this betrayal hurt because he thought Kakashi would help him to but instead he left with Sasuke,Sakura and her friend and rival Ino Yamanaka slapped him before harshly calling him a demon which afterwards, the shinobi and civilains started to abuse the pour boy until he dashed back through the gates,away from civilization.

In the woods,he was contacted by the Kyuubi. After a heart felt speach to the demon,she sacrificed her position as the Kyuubi to allow Naruto to continue a good,healthy life...in another body across the veil,in the body of the decendant of two dark entities..._This_ is where we come in.

~Hospital waiting room~

Mark Calaway,A.K.A The Undertaker and Steven Borden,A.K.A Sting both sat in the waiting room,their heads in their hands as silent tears leaked from their eyes. Mark's daughter Gracie had married Steve's son Garret around 1 year ago. And then,nine months ago Gracie had taken a visit to her doctor for her anual check up,and found out she was pregnant. But,now that they were at the hospital,the day Gracie had given birth,the baby had not made it.

A doctor walked out of the emergency room and looked at the two men with a confused and very surprised look on his face."Mr. Calaway? Mr. Borden?"

"Yes?*sniff*"

"*Cough*That's right."

"Um,your son and daughter's child,Randal Calaway Borden-"

"Yeah,the nurse told us he didn't make it."

"That's the thing though sir,by some remarcable miracle,he has some how returned back to life."

"What?"

"How?"

"We are not sure,and we are looking into it,but your daughter and son are waiting with a small,healthy baby boy."

"Thank you."

"Thanks alot."the two replied pushing past the doctor and into the emergency room to see Gracie holding a small boy with black hair. Smiling,the two men walked forward and looked at the small baby closer.

"Don't do that!"Gracie complained."You two will scare him if he wakes up!"

"How could we scare him,or anybody for that matter?"

"Have you_ WATCHED_ yourselves on the television?"Garrett asked.

"Oh haha _HA_!"the small baby started to cry as the sound of Sting replying to them woke him up.

"See what you did!"

"Oh boy,the hormones are back!"

~6 Years Later~

Steve pulled himself up from his bent over position as he finished reading Randy a bedtime story and tucking him in before he left the room. Walking into the Den,he looked at Mark who was helping babysit Randy while his parents were out before he looked up at the clock just as the clock struck 2:00. He looked back he started to pace the room,as did Mark."They said they would be back around 10:00."

"I know."

"This isn't good."

"You think I don't know that!I k-"*Knock,knock*he was cut off as there was a knock on the door as they saw red and blue flashing threw the window. Looking at each other worridly,before walking to the door before opening it,they were rewarded with the site of a police man. He stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"That's right."

"Were your children out tonight?"

"Yes. Why?Did something happen!"

"Well you see sir,your children were at a bar. And when they left said bar,we assume that they tried to make their way home,but when they went to take a turn onto the highway,a Hummer with a drunk driver ran into their car and-"

"ARE THEY OKAY!"

"I'm sorry sir,but...but they didn't make it...I'm very sorry."The man stated as he walked back to his cruiser as they shut the door as the officer's words sunk in. They walked to a couch,before they sat down and started to mourn their lost children until they heard a soft voice from the doorway.

"Grandpa Steve,grandpa Mark...what's wrong?"Looking up,the two men saw the small form of a six year. They looked at each other for a moment before they looked back at him.

"Randy,this isn't going to be easy for you to hear but..."

~That Night,Randy's dreams~

Randy stared at the four adults in front of him. Two were his parents and the other two were a red head and a blonde. They looked at each other before the blonde spoke."I'm sensing a pattern here."

"What do you mean?"Randy questioned in confusion.

"We were your parents from you past life."

"What,n-"he cut himself off as memories of being a ninja came back to looked at them fearfully."What-"

"You shouldn't worry,it's your parents that should...after all...look what happened to us..."The red head stated as the four parents morphed into demons.

~Outside dream~

Mark and Steve busted into the six year old's bedroom as they had already been up as he cried out in fear. He looked around for a moment before staring at the two men with emotionless eyes."You said that you were going to teach me to wrestle?I want to start now."the two looked at each other in surprise. What had brought this about,especially on the night both of his parents were killed.

~14 Years Later,Year 2010,Randy Age:21~

Randy looked around the arena from the top of the rafters as Nexus stood in the ring across from the six members of team Cena or team wwe. Tonight was the night he made his debute,though the only ones who knew it were the McMahon's and the Board Of Directors. He prepared himself as Wade Barrett started talking."Ah,what's ah matter Cena?Couldn't find a seventh member?Well that's just too bad 'cause-"

He was cut off as the lights went out and the instrumental version of Sting's 7th WCW theme Seek and Destroy,_with_ the gongs and high pitched voices of the Undertaker's theme played over the speakers as the spot light looked around for the reason behind it before finally landing on a man in the cat walks above arena. The man had black hair that hung down around his neck(Like Edge's) with green emerald eyes. His face was painted black and white,exactly like Stings.

He wore the overall like top of the Undertaker with the Undertaker's symbol on fire placed over his heart. Pulled on over that was a black leather trench coat(Like Sting's).On his hands were gloves exactly like the Undertaker's. He wore tights with white Scorpions that seemed to be made out of skeletons,that looked like it had knee pads built into them(Like Sting's Tna).On his feet were boots that resembled Undertaker's. But what threw the announcers,Team Cena,the Nexus and the fans off was the big black base ball bat in his right hand.

The man stood there for a moment before he started talking."This place has been plagued by the acts of violence That has turned a once thriving what you could call a nation,into nothing more than ruins on the ocean floor long forgotten.I am here to make sure that this stops."He stated pointing the bat at the Nexus before the lights went off they came on again,the man was no longer in the rafters but walking down the ramp.

"You have plagued these people."he said half way down the ramp."And I am the cure that will take you out."

"Who the hell do you think you are!We are the Nex-"

"Shut up!"he replied as he slid in the ring."You may be the Nexus,but I am The Shadow,and since that is where you hide,I am the advantage here."Barrett narrowed his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"There's your partner let's begin!"he called as each team went to their own corner and Randy or The Shadow stepped onto the apron,allowing someone else to go first.

The bell rung and Otanga started off against Morrison. Locking up,Morrison threw Otunga over his shoulder before delivering a kick to his head. Using the advantage of his early start,Morrison picked Otunga up before kneeing him in his abdomen,followed by a jump into the air and a kick to the face. He went to pick Otunga up again,only to be greeted with a thumb to the eye. Otunga followed this by tripping Morrison,making him fly shoulder first into the turn buckle. He wasted no time swinging Morrison around before preforming his finisher and pinning him.'1...2...3'

~Announcer,20 Minutes into the match(I ain't that good at writing full matches so you'll have to bear with me)~

"This isn't looking good Cole!"

"I know that Morrison,Jericho,R-Truth and Edge have been eliminated,the referee has been knocked out,none of the Nexus are eliminated,This new 'Shadow' as he calls himself just had a Con-Chair-To preformed on him while his head and the second chair were on a steel step!Bret Hart appears to be knocked out,and Cena is being attacked by those cowards the Nexus!Now,If the Miz was on this team-"

"Michael,please shut u-wait,what's slader doing?And where's The Shadow,he's gone!"King exclaimed. Slader stopped in front of the apron before lifting it up,only for two gloved hands to shoot out and pull him under the ring. There seemed to be a strugle under the ring,and then...nothing. The Nexus looked at each other confused for a moment as they leaned over the rope to see what was going on. But as they did this,a figure slid out from the other side of the ring,a base ball bat in hand."That's the shadow!"King exclaimed.

The figure silently rolled into the ring before he swung his bat and ended up nailing three of the Nexus members in their main spinal connections. As Otunga turned around,his jaw was most likely shattered as the base ball bat met the side of his face. Swinging it again,he smacked the next member over the head until it was only him and Barrett.

Barrett swung at him,only for Randy to duck and grab his neck before preforming the 'Scorpion Death Drop'."THAT'S STING'S OLD FINISHING MONUVEUR!"Michael Cole cried as the referee was awoken and counted to three as Barrett was pinned,and one after another,the Nexus was dominated by this new entity,and as the winners were announced,Seek and destroy,'Undertaker style',blared throught the arena as John Cena stuck his hand out for the shadow to shake.

The shadow sat there for a good three minutes before he,VERY slowly,started to raise his hand up to meet John's. But just as their hands were about to meet,the light went out,and the Shadow was back in the rafters shaking his head."Sorry Cena,but I'm not here to make friends.I'm here to carry on two legacies that will never be forgotten,and if you stay out of my way,I'll stay out of yours."

Cena looked surprised for a moment before Bret Hart place his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Cena nodded for a moment and then smiled at the figure and calling out a 'Thank You' shout.

"Just make sure to stay out of the darkness or the Shadow will overwhelm you."Was his reply as the figure started walking through the Rafters as John Cena once again took a suprised look.

PJ:*Pant,pant,pant*

SK12:*Huff*How in the hell did all of those lawyers find us!

PJ:I dunno',but they were **vicious!**

SK12:**IF YOU HAD JUST SAID THE DAMN DISCLAIMER-**

PJ:**DON'T YELL AT ME "WAAAA"**

SK12:IT'S YOU FAULT DAMN CRY BABY

PJ:ARE WE DONE YET

SK12:I guess...

PJ:Good.


End file.
